I Choose Our Friendship
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, tentang perasaan kalian terhadapku. Aku sudah tahu bahwa kalian berdua sama-sama menyukaiku, tapi aku tak bisa memutuskan siapa yang lebih kusukai diantara kalian berdua… karena kalian berdua adalah sahabatku. Kalian berdua punya tempat yang sama di dalam hatiku, dan aku takut kalau aku memilih salah satu diantara kalian, persahabatan kita akan hancur…"


**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-20? (ongoing). Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

 _Summary: "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, tentang perasaan kalian terhadapku. Aku sudah tahu bahwa kalian berdua sama-sama menyukaiku, tapi aku tak bisa memutuskan siapa yang lebih kusukai diantara kalian berdua… karena kalian berdua adalah sahabatku. Kalian berdua punya tempat yang sama di dalam hatiku, dan aku takut kalau aku memilih salah satu diantara kalian, persahabatan kita akan hancur. Aku hanya ingin tetap bersama dengan kalian, sebagai sahabat." Menceritakan tentang percakapan antara Hikari, Takeru dan Daisuke saat Hikari memberikan 'Giri Choco'nya kepada kedua pemuda yang mencintainya di hari Valentine. Post-Tri. Warning: a bit Tri spoiler._

* * *

 **.**

 **I Choose Our Friendship**

 **.**

* * *

 _14 Februari 2006…_

"Huh, dimana mereka sekarang?" keluh Hikari sambil melirik kearah jam tangannya, "Setahuku jadwal latihan klub sepak bola dan klub basket sudah tidak sepadat kemarin-kemarin… tapi kenapa sampai sekarang Daisuke-kun dan Takeru-kun belum datang juga ya?"

Gadis berambut _brunette_ sebahu berseragam hijau itupun menghela napas, kemudian menatap lurus kearah dua batang coklat yang digenggamnya, _'Coklat-coklat ini memang bukan coklat yang spesial sih… Aku hanya ingin memberikan 'Giri Choco' kepada mereka berdua, tapi bukan berarti mereka harus membuatku menunggu lama begini kan?'_

Hikari mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit luas yang terlihat sedikit gelap, _'Mudah-mudahan sih tidak hujan…'_

"Hikari-chan, maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama," sapa Daisuke yang ternyata sampai disana bersama dengan Takeru, "Hari ini _coach_ klub sepak bola yang ambisius itu ingin mengevaluasi semua anggota klub, jadi ya… latihan hari ini berlangsung lebih lama dari biasanya."

"Oke…" sahut Hikari dengan sedikit tidak yakin, "Tapi kenapa kalian sampai disini sama-sama?"

Iapun bertanya kepada sang pemuda berambut _blonde_ disebelah Daisuke, "Takeru-kun, kau bukannya latihan di klub basket? Harusnya kamu bisa sampai duluan disini."

"Ya, tadi juga sebenarnya, kami baru saja bertemu di ujung jalan sana," jelas Takeru sambil menunjuk kearah tempat dimana ia dan Daisuke bertemu, "Tadi ada hal yang harus kulakukan dulu di apartemen."

"Hal yang harus dikerjakan?" tanya Hikari tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian ia memikirkan sesuatu, "Aku tahu! Tadi kau pasti pulang ke apartemenmu untuk menaruh semua _honmei choco_ yang kaudapatkan dari para penggemarmu, benar kan, Takeru-kun?"

"Ngg… mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, Hikari-chan," ujar Takeru, agak tersipu, "Habisnya, aku dapat coklat banyak sekali. Tadinya aku berniat ingin memberikannya kepada teman-temanku di klub basket, tapi saat aku ingin memberikannya kepada mereka, mereka malah langsung pergi entah kemana."

"Setidaknya, kamu lebih enak daripada aku, Takeru," keluh Daisuke, "Yah, meskipun permainanku di klub sepak bola bisa dibilang memuaskan, bahkan aku sudah banyak mencetak gol dalam pertandingan kami, tetap saja aku belum pernah sekalipun mendapatkan _honmei choco_ dari seorang gadis… Mungkin ini karena badanku masih kurang begitu tinggi, apalagi kalau dibandingkan denganmu, Takeru."

"Tidak juga, Daisuke-kun. Justru aku malah kebingungan mendapat coklat sebanyak itu," Takeru menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin kan, kalau aku menghabiskan semua coklat itu sendiri?"

"Kau ada benarnya juga sih," sang pemuda berambut merah maroon menghela napas, "Tapi setidaknya, kalau aku dapat coklat valentine sebatang saja, itu bisa meringankan bebanku, supaya aku bisa berhemat."

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu, Daisuke-kun," Hikari tersenyum, "Kalau kau benar-benar mendapatkan coklat itu, kau pasti mau membaginya dengan Chibimon kan? Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu beli coklat lagi untuknya."

"Haha, ternyata kau bisa menebaknya juga, Hikari-chan," Daisuke membalas senyuman Hikari. Iapun bertanya, "tapi ngomong-ngomong… tumben sekali kau memanggilku dan Takeru kesini. Ada apa?"

"Yah, seperti yang kalian lihat, aku punya dua batang coklat disini," sahut Hikari sambil memperlihatkan kedua batang coklat ditangannya. Iapun membagikan coklat itu kepada Daisuke dan Takeru, "Ini _giri choco_ dariku untuk kalian berdua."

"…"

Kedua pemuda itupun terdiam menerima coklat pemberian Hikari. Mereka tersenyum, tapi dibalik senyuman mereka, ada sedikit kekecewaan dalam hati mereka. Setidaknya, itu yang dapat Hikari simpulkan saat memperhatikan sorot mata mereka.

' _Apa sebaiknya, kuberitahu saja mereka berdua kalau aku sudah tahu tentang perasaan mereka padaku, ya? Aku hanya tidak ingin kalau mereka terus-terusan mengharapkan aku,'_ pikirnya. Hikari lalu berkata kepada kedua pemuda yang masing-masing duduk disebelah kanan dan kirinya, disebuah bangku taman, "Kenapa kalian diam saja? Apa kalian mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain dariku?"

Keduanya terdiam.

"Aku… sudah tahu semuanya," lanjut sang gadis berambut _brunette_ , "Kalian berdua sama-sama menyukaiku kan? Maksudku, bukan hanya sebagai teman biasa."

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya padaku lagi tentang hal itu," Daisuke kembali menghela napas, "Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah menyukaimu. Aku bahkan… merasa cemburu tiap kali aku melihatmu bersama dengan Takeru, tapi karena itu juga, aku berpikir bahwa mungkin… perasaanku terhadapmu justru akan menghancurkan persahabatan diantara kita bertiga…"

Iapun kembali tersenyum, lebih lepas dari sebelumnya, "Karena itu juga, kurasa tidak masalah buatku, kalau kau memang ingin memberikan _giri choco_ padaku. Setidaknya, kau menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu. Benar kan, Hikari-chan?"

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Daisuke-kun," Hikari menghela napas lega. Iapun bertanya kepada Takeru, "Bagaimana denganmu, Takeru-kun? Apa sebenarnya, kau juga mengharapkanku memberikan _honmei choco_ kepadamu?"

"Ya, jujur saja…" Takeru sempat ragu untuk meneruskan kata-katanya, tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Sejak awal tahun ajaran baru, entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali… kalau suatu saat nanti, hubungan diantara kita berdua… menjadi semakin dekat, dan aku juga ingin… kau memberikan sekotak _honmei choco_ padaku."

Pemuda berambut blonde itupun melanjutkan, sambil menatap wajah Hikari yang duduk disampingnya, "Tapi, kalau kau memang hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat, aku tidak keberatan menerima _giri choco_ pemberianmu, Hikari-chan."

"Jadi, kau tidak akan memaksaku?"

"Tentu saja. Cinta kan memang tidak bisa dipaksakan," sahutnya, "Lagipula, kau berhak memilih siapapun untuk menjadi pacarmu."

"Aku tidak ingin pacaran dulu," Hikari tertawa kecil, "Masih banyak hal yang ingin kupelajari. Lagipula, aku akan merasa tidak enak kalau aku lebih dulu punya pacar sebelum onii-chan."

Gadis itupun menambahkan, "Intinya, aku sudah tahu semuanya, tentang perasaan kalian terhadapku. Aku sudah tahu bahwa kalian berdua sama-sama menyukaiku, tapi aku tak bisa memutuskan siapa yang lebih kusukai diantara kalian berdua… karena kalian berdua adalah sahabatku. Kalian berdua punya tempat yang sama di dalam hatiku, dan aku takut kalau aku memilih salah satu diantara kalian, persahabatan kita akan hancur. Aku hanya ingin tetap bersama dengan kalian, sebagai sahabat."

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata apa yang disebut-sebut banyak orang sebagai _friendzone_ itu… terasa lebih nyaman, daripada bersaing hanya karena cinta dan akhirnya jadi menghancurkan persahabatan diantara kita semua," ujar Daisuke, "Diluar sana malah banyak orang yang sakit hati, hanya karena seseorang yang dicintainya hanya menganggap orang itu sebagai sahabat."

"Itu karena mereka dibutakan oleh cinta," timpal Takeru, "Kalau mereka menghargai pendapat orang yang mereka cintai, seharusnya mereka tidak perlu sakit hati."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita jadi membicarakan tentang hal itu sih?" tanya Hikari sambil tersenyum, "Lagipula, aku memanggil kalian kesini bukan hanya untuk memberikan _giri choco_. Aku juga ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan… kemana, Hikari-chan?" tanya Daisuke.

"Ke kolong jembatan," jawab Hikari singkat.

"Hah? Apa menariknya?" Daisuke mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Hikari katakan, "Seingatku pemandangan di kolong jembatan biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik disana."

"Atau jangan-jangan… kau juga mengajak onii-san dan yang lainnya pergi jalan-jalan ya?" tebak Takeru, mengingat bahwa para anak terpilih, terkecuali Daisuke, Miyako, Iori dan Ken yang sempat menghilang saat itu, sering berkumpul di kolong jembatan yang dimaksud Hikari saat mereka masih mencoba memecahkan masalah yang menimpa Meicoomon, "dan kau ingin supaya kita semua berkumpul di kolong jembatan dulu, sebelum akhirnya kita pergi jalan-jalan sama-sama?"

"Begitulah," Hikari kemudian bangkit berdiri dari bangku taman itu, "Ayo, kita jalan sekarang. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu."

"Oh, maksudnya kolong jembatan 'itu'…" Daisuke akhirnya mengerti. Ia kemudian segera menyusul Hikari dan Takeru yang sudah lebih dulu beranjak dari bangku tempat mereka duduk, menuju kesebuah kolong jembatan tempat anak-anak terpilih lainnya menunggu mereka.


End file.
